Secreto Dormido (Stony)
by andreeta.ag
Summary: "Tony, ve con cuidado, por favor" dijo Steve mirando los ojos de Tony que se había levantado el casco para verle. "Yo siempre voy con cuidado, Capi" respondió Tony con su tono juguetón. "Tony... Lo digo en serio, no hagas ninguna estupidez."
1. Chapter 1

Habían terminado la batalla después de un par de horas, Tony salió de su traje como siempre hace, miró alrededor inspeccionando que todo fuera bien y buscó desesperadamente encontrarse con los ojos azules de Steve, esos que le daban calma con solo mirarlos. Y los encontró, a unos metros de él. Steve estaba jadeando después del esfuerzo y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo tenía para Tony.

Uno de los agentes se levantó con la intención de golpear la espalda de Steve con un trozo de hierro que había a su lado.

"¡STEVE!" Gritó Tony, y no dudó ni un segundo en correr y ponerse entre los dos para recibir el golpe mientras Steve se giraba para ver que ocurría y se quedaba completamente sorprendido cuando vio como una gran barra de hierro le daba de pleno en la cabeza a Tony. Y joder, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas cuando vio que Tony estaba en el suelo, con un gran charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

"Jarvis, una ambulancia, ahora, ¡ya!" gritó Steve por el interfono.

"Ya viene de camino, Capitán Rogers" respondió la IA.

Se acercó a Tony con las manos temblorosas sin tocarlo por miedo a herirlo más. "Tony..." susurró empezando a llorar "Tony, tranquilo, ya vienen a por ti, cariño, estarás bien, Tony..." dijo con la voz temblando.

No podía dejar de pensar que todo era su culpa, él se había distraído mirando a Tony. Tendría que haberse asegurado que todo estaba en orden. Y ¡Dios!, le había dicho a Tony que no hiciera nada estúpido, se lo había dicho...

 _"Tony, ve con cuidado, por favor" dijo Steve mirando los ojos de Tony que se había levantado el casco para verle._

 _"Yo siempre voy con cuidado, Capi" respondió Tony con su tono juguetón._

 _"Tony... Lo digo en serio, no hagas ninguna estupidez."_

 _"Yo también confío plenamente en ti" dijo Tony poniéndose el casco y acercándose a Steve para que este le diera un beso en el casco, como siempre hacía y después empezar a elevarse. Pero paró de golpe y miró a Steve de nuevo sin levantarse el casco, y por el interfono, para que nadie escuchara dijo "Ey Capi, te quiero"._

 _Steve sonrío y le respondió bajito "También te quiero, Tiny."_

Y Tony había hecho la estupidez a la que él se refería. Siempre salía de su traje. ¿Por qué? Siempre le decía que no lo hiciera. Y además hoy se le ocurrió parar un golpe que iba para él.

Los demás, que no habían visto lo que había pasado ni habían escuchado las palabras de Steve, se acercaron. Bruce se agacho al otro lado de Tony, y cuando estaba acercando sus manos, los gritos de Steve le pararon.

"¡No lo toques! Podría ser peor, ¡No os acerquéis! Joder..." gritó "Ya- Ya viene la ambulancia. Jarvis, ¿ya viene la ambulancia?" Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

"Ey, amigo, tranquilízate" dijo Clint, pero solo recibió la mirada de odio más grande que le habían hecho en toda su vida "Vale, a ver, ¿qué ha pasado?" Preguntó dudoso de que el otro le respondiera, ya que Steve estaba fuera de sí.

"Por favor, apartaos, tenemos que llevárnoslo" dijo uno de los paramédicos que habían bajado de la ambulancia. Todos se quitaron sin decir una palabra. "¿Alguno va a venir con nosotros?"

"Yo" dijo Steve rápidamente poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ambulancia.

"Steve, no creo que sea buena idea" le dijo Nat pero solo recibió un "cállate" de parte de su amigo, que se fue al hospital sin siquiera girarse.

"Vale, ahora sí, ¿qué coño ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó Clint de nuevo " Yo estaba allá arriba" señaló un edificio que había detrás de Nat "Y cuando he mirado Tony ya estaba en el suelo. Y ¿por qué Steve se ha puesto así, Dios... ha sido su culpa o algo?"

"Supongo que se han hecho muy amigos, no lo sé" dijo Bruce sin saber muy bien que responder por el shock de todo lo ocurrido.

Los demás les miraron con la misma duda y sin saber que responderse se alejaron del lugar para dirigirse hacia el hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegaron un rato después, el médico personal de Tony junto con su equipo estaban esperándolos. Se llevaron a Tony tan rápido que no pudo ni reaccionar. Las enfermeras le dijeron que ya no podía ir más allá de la sala en la que se encontraba, que harían todo lo posible y que esperara a que salieran a darle información. Pero no podía estar quieto ni dos segundos.

En las tres horas que llevaba allí había preguntado a las enfermeras de la recepción unas cuatro veces si sabían algo del estado de Tony.

"Debe esperar a que salga el médico, lo siento, nosotras no sabemos nada" respondían mirándolo con un poco de lástima.

Sentado de nuevo en la incómoda silla de la sala de espera, marcó en número de Pepper. Pensó que ella querría saberlo y él necesitaba hablar con alguien, porque si no en serio que se arrancaría todo el pelo que tenía.

"¿Steve? ¿Pasó algo?" La voz de la mujer sonó un poco preocupada ya que en realidad era un poco raro que él la llamara, solía hacerlo Tony. Así que eso solo significa una mala señal.

"Tony..." dijo, y no pudo decir nada más porque solo pudo echarse a llorar.

"¿Ha pasado algo, Steve? Me estas preocupando. ¿Dónde estás?"

"To-Tony... él... Dios, Pepper" y lloró más "E-estoy en el hospital. Yo- yo... él, le dieron un golpe, Pepper. Están... están haciendo pruebas pero él... él estaba inconsciente, estaba todo lleno de sangre. Se lo dije, Pep, no-no hagas nada estúpido... y yo-yo no pude hacer nada, Pep, es-es mi culpa. Yo... ¿Pu-puedes venir, por favor?" Dijo todo rápido porque sabía que no podría parar de llorar si lo alargaba más y aun así se trababa todo el rato al hablar.

"Estoy en camino, Steve. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Sé que es difícil pero tienes que calmarte. Por favor. Nos vemos ahora" y colgó.

Steve miró el teléfono y no supo que más hacer, así que se quedó sentado llorando y maldiciendo absolutamente todo del mundo. Porque Dios, para él no había nada si no estaba Tony. Tony era su jodido mundo.

* * *

Se encontraron con Steve sentado en una sala de espera, con el traje de Capitán América puesto lleno de sangre, que supusieron que no sería suya, sino de Tony. No paraba de dar golpes al suelo con el pie y se le veía realmente consternado. Se frotaba la cara y el pelo con las manos y no paraba de suspirar. A su lado, Pepper le frotaba la espalda, sin saber que más hacer e intentando no llorar más porque sabía que así no ayudaría a Steve en nada.

"Dejádmelo a mí, por favor" dijo Nat bajito a sus compañeros. Los otros asintieron sin decir nada, porque realmente no sabían que hacer o que decir.

"Hola" Nat dijo cautelosamente esperando a que las dos figuras que estaban sentadas delante de ella le miraran.

Pepper fue la primera en levantar la cabeza y hacerle una mueca con la cara para saludarla. Steve le siguió poco después, pero él sí habló.

"Hola, Nat. Yo... creo que te debo una disculpa, te hablé un poco mal, pero en ese momento yo..." y se quedó ahí porque empezó a rememorar ese momento y lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

"Tranquilo. ¿Han dicho algo?"

Y como si de un llamado a los dioses se tratara, el médico de Tony salió por una puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda y los miró de arriba a abajo antes de hablar.

"Familia y amigos de Tony Stark"

Todos respondieron con un simple "Amigos", excepto Steve, que solo se quedó callado. Porque después de tanto tiempo manteniéndolo en secreto, no iba a decir nada, y menos en un momento como ese. Pepper lo miró de reojo. Steve solo quería saber cómo estaba Tony.

"¿Cómo está?" Steve dijo impaciente.

"El seños Stark se encuentra en estado de coma" respondió. Sabía que era lo que Steve quería saber y que si empezaba con florituras este le volvería a preguntar, así que decidió empezar por lo fuerte para seguir "Solo fue un golpe, pero con la fuerza de éste junto con la pérdida de sangre-"

Steve ya no escuchó nada más, ya no quería escuchar nada más. Se llevó las manos a los labios para ahogar en pequeño gemido de dolor que quería salir de él. Dio unos pasos atrás, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Pepper lo estaba sujetando y le estaba abrazando con fuerza. Steve dejo que lo abrazara y le correspondió con fuerza mientras susurraba el nombre de Tony.

 **¡Hola! ¡Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando.**

 **Un beso, andreetaag**


	3. Chapter 3

El médico los había dejado solos y les había dicho que si necesitaban algo urgente le llamaran.

"Quiero verlo" Dijo Steve, después de un rato, elevando el rostro que había estado en los hombros de Pepper y pasándose las manos por la cara, otra vez.

"El médico ha dicho que solo pueden verlo familiares directos" Le hizo saber Clint mirándolo con un poco de lástima.

"Iré a hablar con él" Respondió antes de irse sin escuchar ninguna queja más.

Le vieron alejarse poco a poco en la misma dirección por la que se había ido el otro hombre

El resto solo pudo quedarse mirando la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer. Natasha, en ese momento, se echó a llorar. Porque el estado de su amigo no era para nada alentador y ver a Steve tan destrozado le partió el alma.

Bruce se intentó acercar a ella, pero cuando lo hizo Natasha se había secado las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía y parecía que nunca hubiera tenido un momento de debilidad.

"Me voy. Aquí ya no hacemos nada y tengo que hacer unas llamadas." Añadió mirando a Bruce.

El hombre la miró irse pensando que su amiga no dejaría las cosas así. Incluso él había notado algo raro en toda la situación. Natasha no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin descubrirlo.

* * *

Steve lo encontró después de haber preguntado a las enfermeras y decirles que necesitaba hablar con él.

"¿Qué desea, Capitán Rogers?

"Yo... me gustaría verlo y estar con él, por favor" Dijo medio sollozando.

"Lo siento, de verdad, en esta área no pueden haber visitas a no ser que sean de familiares directos y -"

"Yo soy familia directa, Doctor Clayton" Le cortó Steve.

El médico levanto una ceja y lo miró un poco confundido.

"Chico, entiendo que quieras ver a tu amigo, pero-"

"Por favor, solo tiene que mirar los datos de Tony" Dijo Steve un poco desesperado.

El Doctor se giró con un poco de duda todavía para dirigirse al ordenador y poder comprobar las palabras de Steve. Después de unos momentos miró la pantalla sorprendido y por primera vez en muchas horas Steve hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Se lo dije"

"Ya... vale, venga conmigo. ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada antes? "

"Lo siento, es que... nadie lo sabe."

"Entiendo" Dijo con un toque de duda "Bueno, no, no lo entiendo, pero es cosa vuestra. Yo... no diré nada, si ese le deja más tranquilo. Es aquí."

Steve miró por el cristal que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba Tony, parecía que estaba dormido, y en cierta manera así era, pensó Steve.

Uno de los médicos que formaba parte del equipo del Doctor Clayton vigilaba todos los signos de Tony apuntando en una especie de ficha todo lo que notaba.

"¿Qué escribe?" Preguntó Steve.

"Como le he dicho antes, las primeras veinticuatro horas son cruciales en estos casos. Así que el seños Stark está monitorizado y vigilado todo el tiempo por expertos. Cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, se apunta en esa hoja." Le respondió con un poco de pesadez al tener que repetir lo que ya había dicho en la sala de espera un rato antes.

"Usted puede entrar cuando quiera y puede pasar las noches con él si lo desea. Aunque..." Le miró el traje sucio y lleno de sangre "yo iría a darme una ducha. El señor Stark estará bien cuidado." Y le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de irse.

Steve solo pudo asentir sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Tony. Y cuando el médico se fue, entró con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de despertarlo o lastimarlo más todavía. Cogió una silla que había cerca de la cama y se sentó.

"Hola, mi amor" Fue lo único que dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras le cogía la mano y le daba pequeños besos.

Tony no respondió.

 **¡Aquí la continuación! Quizá este capítulo parezca un poco corto y no que pase gran cosa. Pero todo pasa y se dice por algo.**

 **He estado investigando sobre estos casos. Así que el futuro de Tony está determinado por los estudios que he leído en internet (que tampoco significa que todos sean verdad, pero bueno…, lo he intentado).**

 **Creo que el siguiente capítulo os gustará bastante, es más largo, no tiene tanto sufrimiento y es más cursi. Al menos yo lo pasé genial escribiéndolo.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Con cariño y muchos agradecimientos a los que seguís leyendo, andreetaag.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo todavía no entiendo nada de lo que pasó. En serio. Fury, ¿no podríamos leer los informes de esa misión?" Preguntó Bruce.

"Lo siento, señor Banner, no hay informes de esa misión. El Capitán Rogers no lo hizo." Respondió con un toque de pena en su voz que enseguida disimuló.

Habían pasado casi un mes y se encontraban en una reunión mensual de Shield con el equipo de los Vengadores.

La mesa en la que se encontraban era alargada y cada miembro del equipo ocupaba su sitio asignado, menos Wanda, que se quedó apartada en un rincón de la sala esperando que la reunión acabara pronto. Había dos sillas vacías. La de Steve y la de Tony. Se dedicó a mirarlas casi sin pestañear.

Fury miró a la chica y luego llevo la mirada a esos puestos vacíos antes de añadir.

"El Capitán Rogers me pidió un tiempo fuera de Shield, y yo se lo concedí. No sé más que ustedes."

"No, si sabe. ¡Usted sabe! ¿Por qué le concedió ese tiempo a Rogers, eh?" Dijo Bruce, un poco cabreado sorprendiendo a todos y levantándose de su sitio.

"Yo inves-" Empezó a decir Natasha. Fury le echó una mirada asesina que decía "cállate". Sabía que Nat, como buena espía que era, no lo dejaría así sin más, y no se equivocó, Nat después de una semana investigando había descubierto lo que los otros ocultaban.

 _"Fury, ¿Tú lo sabías?" Medio gritó Natasha entrando en su despacho sin siquiera llamar._

 _"¿Qué tendría que saber yo, señorita Romanoff?" Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, y no debió ocultarlo muy bien porque la espía enseguida le respondió._

 _"Vale, si sabías. ¿Por qué no lo dijeron?"_

 _"Seguridad" Respondió Fury antes de que Natasha saliera de su despacho sin decir adiós._

"El Capitán Rogers estaba bastante trastocado y fuera de sí. Era lo mejor alejarlo de las misiones. Y sí, tienes razón, yo sí sé. Pero no me toca a mí decirles nada. Lo siento." Fue lo que dijo Fury con total calma.

"Perfecto" Soltó Bruce antes de irse.

* * *

Steve entró a la habitación, le dio un suave beso en la frente con mucho cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los cables que rodeaban a Tony por todas partes.

"Parece que te han traído otro ramo de flores, aunque estoy seguro que este tampoco te gustaría."

Le miró como siempre, como esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Suspiró.

Había conseguido, después de varias discusiones con el hospital y utilizar la influencia de Tony, que dejaran pasar a Pepper con la misma restricción que a él, o sea, ninguna. Así que algunas veces la mujer se quedaba con Tony y él descansaba en la Torre, porque tampoco es que tuviera ganas de hacer nada más. La Torre... ese lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas con Tony.

 _"¿Te gustan las vistas?" Preguntó Tony._

 _Steve estaba mirando por el gran ventanal que recorría todo el salón del pent-house. Tony le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura._

 _"Estaba pensando que-"_

 _"¿Haces eso?"_

 _Steve le echó una de sus miradas y Tony solo le sonrió con fuerza._

 _"Mira, ya no te digo en que estaba pensaba"_

 _"Ya claro..." Susurró Tony, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Steve se lo diría de todas formas. Siempre lo hacía._

 _Steve suspiró, se giró dándole la espalda al cristal. Puso las manos en el cuello de Tony, y su pulgar en sus mejillas para acariciarlas con delicadeza. Le levantó el rostro para besarlo. Y Tony correspondió. Un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos. Un beso que se volvió rápido en uno necesitado. Tony pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Steve pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Permiso que Steve le dio sin rechistar. Porque los besos de Tony lo volvían completamente loco._

 _Tony se separó un poco, y le sonrió antes de hablarle._

 _"¿Pensabas quizá en que deberíamos seguir con esto en la habitación?"_

 _Steve se rio con ganas y le miro con cariño._

 _"Por supuesto que no pensaba eso" Dijo todavía medio riendo. Tony hizo una mueca._

 _"De todas formas, deberíamos" Dijo ahora un poco más insinuante. Y sin dejarle responder volvió a atacar sus labios. Metiendo además sus manos por debajo de la camisa, haciéndole gemir un poco cuando sintió el cálido contacto sobre su piel._

 _Fue Steve quien se separó esta vez, jadeando._

 _"Deberíamos" Dijo. Y Tony sonrió victorioso._

 _No dijeron nada más, porque Steve volvió a besar a Tony y éste se colgó de su cintura con sus piernas para ser llevado a la habitación que compartían._

Ya no lloraba tanto como antes pero, joder, como dolía ver a Tony así. El hombre siempre estaba lleno de vida, ese hombre que no podías estar en la misma habitación que él sin enterarte, porque él eclipsaba todo. Sus comentarios sarcásticos. Sus besos, echaba de menos todo de Tony. Todo este tiempo había sido muy duro para él. Intentaba no pensar en las últimas semanas y recordar solo los buenos momentos.

 _Steve soltó un grito de frustración, realmente odiaba esa dichosa cafetera. ¿Cómo podía Tony hacerse el café con ella cada mañana?_

 _"Deberías tratarla con más cariño, o no te hará un buen café, ¿verdad, preciosa?" Dijo Tony dándole unos toques a la cafetera._

 _"Realmente eres odioso. ¿Dónde está mi cafetera, Tony? Yo traje mi cafetera de mi piso."_

 _"¿Hablas de esa chatarra horrenda que arruinaba la decoración de mi lujosa cocina?" Enfatizó sus palabras con un par de gestos de sus manos._

 _Steve dio un pequeño gruñido antes de contestarle._

 _"Sí, esa." Dijo ya sin paciencia._

 _"Realmente tienes un problema con la tecnología y las cosas nuevas."_

 _"No tengo 'un problema con la tecnología y las cosas nuevas', solo con esta cafetera. La odio" Y volvió a girarse para darle golpes y presionar todos los botones._

 _"Vale, cariño, ¿qué tal si tú haces unas tostadas y yo hago el café, eh?" Dijo Tony "Luego, cuando hayas bebido tu café y no estés como un tigre a punto de saltarme al cuello te explicaré como funciona."_

 _Steve le dio una de sus miradas intimidantes, gruñó y asintió apartándose del aparato. Tony rio con ganas y antes de ir a la cafetera le dio un buen beso en los labios. Cuando se apartó, Steve más calmado habló._

 _"Yo solo quería mi cafetera" Y Tony volvió a reír._

 _"Nunca te dejaré poner ese demonio sobre mi barra de nuevo."_

Después de estar un par de horas hablando y recordando momentos con Tony, Pepper entró a la habitación.

"Cariño, hoy vendrá Pepper, ¿Vale? Pórtate bien. Me enteraré si no lo haces." Y le dio otro beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

"Gracias, Pep, cualquier cosa me llamas. Cualquier cosa, ¿vale?"

Pepper asintió con la cabeza y se sentó donde antes había estado él. Steve salió sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Señor Sta-, digo, Señor Rogers, ¿podemos hablar?" El médico de Tony le dijo acercándose a él cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

"Claro."

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo van?**

 **No tengo nada que decir hoy. Solo que espero que os esté gustando y que cualquier comentario me lo digáis.**

 **Un beso, andreetaag.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ya sé que ha pasado poco más de un mes, pero el señor Stark no ha tenido ningún tipo de cambio en todo este tiempo y a partir de ahora las posibilidades bajan considerablemente."

"¿Qué está tratando de decirme, Doctor?"

Éste suspiró antes de decir lo que quería, porque el hombre que tenía delante nunca, nunca le dejaba ir suave.

"Creo que debería de considerar la opción de desconectarlo, señor Rogers" Dijo el médico.

"¿Qué? ¡No pienso hacer eso! Yo-yo tengo esperanzas. Sé que Tony despertará. Estoy seguro." Steve respondió con total seguridad.

"Esto no es exacto pero si hay alguna reacción por parte del paciente durante el primer mes las probabilidades son de un 32%, ahora son de un 18%."

"Tony está dentro de ese 18%." Dijo sin titubear y rezando para que fuera cierto.

"Mire, no le estoy diciendo que lo haga ahora, ni dentro de una semana. Solo que lo tenga en mente. Que piense en ello. Como le he dicho, señor Rogers, el estado del señor Stark no ha cambiado. Así que realmente pienso que debería tener en cuenta esa posibilidad. Puede que sea la única salida y es mejor ir preparándose. Usted es el único que puede firmar los papeles para hacerlo."

Rogers en ese momento le hubiera dado un puñetazo en toda la cara.

"¿¡No se supone que usted es el mejor médico de Estados Unidos!?" Gritó Steve. El Doctor asintió intentando no sentirse ofendido por el cuestionamiento hacia su trabajo. "¡Pues haga algo, joder!" Volvió a gritar antes de salir sin dejarle añadir nada más.

* * *

Steve estaba en la terraza de la Torre, apoyado en el barandal que evitaba que cayera. Todo era una mierda. La vida se sentía como una mierda. Él se sentía como una mierda. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que su vida dio un giro tan brusco.

Tenía unas ojeras enormes de no dormir. Y los ojos rojos de llorar. Esa noche se había dedicado a pensar.

La caja que tenía en sus manos daba vueltas entre sus dedos.

Jarvis le habló avisándole de que Sam, Bruce, Bucky, Rhodey y Wanda estaban ahí y que les había dicho que podían ir a la terraza donde él se encontraba.

"Hola, tío" El primero en hablar fue Sam. Steve solo los miró de reojo y se limpió la cara. Aunque ya no le importaba nada que le vieran.

"Hemos estado un poco preocupados por ti, Steve." Continuó Bruce.

"No tenéis porque estarlo, en realidad." Contestó algo borde.

"¿Cómo qué no? Te has visto... Estás hecho una mierda, amigo." Habló Bucky.

"Bueno, así es como me siento." Dijo con simpleza.

Sus amigos suspiraron sin saber qué hacer. Wanda acercándose a él finalmente preguntó.

"¿Por qué no estás hoy en el hospital?"

"Pepper está con Tony, y yo tenía algunas cosas en las que pensar." Respondió sin girarse a mirarla.

"Steve" empezó Rhodey, que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, porque realmente él era amigo de Tony "Yo hablo como amigo de Tony, creo que tenemos derecho a saber. Pepper me ha contado lo que hablaste con el médico el otro día. Realmente yo no soy nadie para decirte nada, pero todos queremos saber."

"Algunos de nosotros hemos intentado hablar con Fury, pero nos ha dicho que era cosa tuya contarnos que está pasando." Añadió Bruce.

Steve de espaldas a sus amigos apretó con fuerza la caja que tenía en sus manos. La abrió, y al ver el interior se tranquilizó un poco. Solo un poco, porque cuando la volvió a cerrar la ira le inundó. Esto se suponía que no tenía que hacerlo solo. Tony tendría que estar a su lado para esto. Finalmente, los encaró y empezó a gritar.

"¿Queréis saber cómo estoy? Solo tenéis que mirarme. Sí, he hablado con el médico y me ha dicho que las posibilidades de que despierte son de un 18% y que 'Creo que debería de considerar la opción de desconectarlo, señor Rogers' y yo no tengo nada de ganas de hacer eso. No quiero desconectarlo, ¡quiero que despierte!"

"Pepper me ha dicho que tú eres el único que puede firmar los papeles. Y no entiendo por qué. Nadie lo entiende, en realidad." Dijo Rhodey.

Steve apretó todavía con más fuerza la caja que no había soltado en ningún momento. Tenía los nudillos blancos y solo paro de hacer presión cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de romperla. Y Dios sabía que eso era de lo último que quería hacer en esta vida.

"Porque Tony es mi marido. Por eso." Soltó.

Después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo donde nadie dijo ni una palabra, donde se miraban sin saber que decir y le echaban miradas a Steve esperando que éste desmintiera lo que había dicho. Se dieron cuenta de que Steve tenía en la mano una caja con dos anillos iguales y la miraba con cariño, como recordando buenos momentos.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Rhodey, el único que pareció volver del shock.

Y Steve no pudo evitar reír por que esa era la reacción que Tony esperaba de todos sus amigos cuando les dijeran que estaban juntos y sobretodo, casados.

 _"Pero no te das cuenta, Steve, las caras de tontos que pondrían todos."_

 _"Lo sé, Tony. Deja de emocionarte por eso." Respondió._

 _"Eres un poco aguafiestas, cariño. ¿Cuándo crees que lo diremos?" Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno "Al fin y al cabo son nuestros amigos."_

 _"Lo sé. Y sé que deberíamos contarles. Pero sigo teniendo un poco de miedo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán cuando se enteren?"_

 _"Creo que lo tomarán mal." Admitió Tony._

 _Steve lo miró con un poco de pavor, ya se sentía suficientemente mal por todo el contexto de la situación y Tony no tenía ningún miramiento._

 _"Escúchame, y no me mires con esa cara. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si vinieran Bruce y Natasha y te dijeran que llevan juntos unos dos años, y unos meses de casados? Sinceramente yo me sentiría muy mal porque Bruce es muy amigo mío." Dijo, e hizo una pausa pensando bien que decir a continuación "Lo que quiero decir, Steve, es que entiendo el miedo que tenías cuando empezamos a estar juntos. De verdad lo entiendo, cielo, pero las cosas han cambiado. Ya no estamos en tu época, esto que tú y yo tenemos y sentimos no está mal visto ¿vale? Entiendo que somos figuras públicas pero no podemos gustar a todos. Ni siquiera tú, Capitán América." Dijo sonriéndole y cogiéndole las manos como intentando darle algún tipo de ánimos antes de continuar "Y bueno, creo que ya te he dicho muchas veces que por el tema de seguridad no te preocupes. Sé cuidarme solo. Soy Iron Man" terminó su discurso con un toque de orgullo en su voz._

 _"No sabes. Eres un irresponsable, Iron Man." Le respondió Steve con sorna._

 _"¿Después de todo lo que te he dicho solo vas a quedarte con eso?_

 _Steve negó con la cabeza antes de hablar._

 _"Sé que tienes razón." Y Tony sonrió victorioso, porque eso no pasaba todos los días._

 _"Pero tampoco quiero que lo grites por televisión. Nuestra seguridad y la del grupo es lo primero."_

 _Tony un poco asqueado ya, lo miró serio unos segundos para finalmente hablar._

 _"No te creas que no me duele que con esas escusas escondas esos principios caducos que tienes."_

 _La cara de cachorrito que puso Steve hizo que se ablandara por completo y se arrepintiera de sus palabras._

 _"Ven aquí, anda." Dijo Tony abriendo los brazos para que Steve se acercara a él y poder abrazarlo "De lo que yo estaba hablando era de las caras que harían. Creo que Bruce haría algo así como esto." Tony empezó a hacer muecas raras con la cara "En cambio, Natasha sería algo así."_

 _Steve lo miró con una sonrisa, y le dio un suave beso en los labios para terminar con las muecas que estaba haciendo Tony._

 _"Gracias" Dijo al final con la sonrisa más perfecta que podía existir para Tony. Y Tony le respondió con la misma intensidad._

"¿Es... es verdad?" Bucky fue el primero en decir algo.

"Completamente."

"Dios... esto... esto... complica bastante las cosas. Yo... creo que te debo una disculpa, Steve" dijo Bruce.

"¿Pensabais decir algo? ¿Desde cuándo?" Habló un poco enfadado Sam.

Steve simplemente agachó la mirada y se abrazó a sí mismo. Había tenido miedo de este momento todo el tiempo y ahora estaba solo para enfrontarse a sus amigos. Necesitaba a Tony a su lado.

"Me gustaría estar solo ahora, por favor." Y volvió a girarse dando por terminada cualquier conversación.

 **¡Hola! Los porcentajes son de un artículo que leí, que como dije no sé si es cierto del todo, pero para mi historia valía perfectamente.**

 **¡Espero que os esté gustando!**

 **Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero puse el cap para publicarlo desde el móvil y no supe...**

 **Un beso, andreetaag.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony, tenemos que hablar" Dijo Steve entrando en la habitación que ahora conocía tan bien. Se sentó en la silla de siempre y sacó de su bolsillo la caja con los dos anillos.

"Primero, ya sé que no solemos llevar los anillos puestos pero eso era porque nadie lo sabía, ahora nuestros amigos lo saben así que supongo que ya va siendo hora. Además... hoy es nuestro aniversario. Un año, Tony. Deberíamos estar celebrando, no aquí." le cogió la mana para ponerle el anillo donde algunas veces el genio se lo había puesto cuando estaban juntos. Luego, con suavidad dejó su mano y se puso su propio anillo. "Esto deberías hacerlo tú, Tony." Volvió a cogerle la mana y le dio un par de besos antes de continuar.

 _Había estado realmente muy nervioso esos días. Se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Tony. Ya sabía que quizá era un poco precipitado, y que ni siquiera sus amigos sabían de su relación. Pero él amaba a Tony y quería pasar su vida al lado del moreno. Sabía que era un poco contradictorio con sus ideas. Pero también era un completo testarudo._

 _Llamó a Pepper, quería consejo, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo._

 _"¿Steve? ¿Está todo bien?"_

 _No le sorprendió que se asustara, él nunca la llamaba._

 _"Sí, todo está bien. Yo solo quería hablar contigo de algo. ¿Estás ocupada? Espera, ¿Estás con Tony? No quiero que se entere de que te he llamado..."_

 _"No, no estoy con Tony. Puedes hablar."_

 _"Yo... quiero pedirle a Tony matrimonio, pero la verdad que no tengo idea de que puedo hacer, Pep."_

 _Escucho la risa de Pepper por el otro lado del teléfono y se asustó. ¿Era una locura hacerlo?_

 _"¿Por qué te ríes?"_

 _"Lo-lo siento, Steve" Dijo todavía riendo "No pensé que este día llegaría para Tony. Yo puedo ayudarte con lo que quieras. Me haría muy feliz hacerlo, en verdad."_

 _Una semana después se encontraba en la terraza de la Torre, con un vestido que Pepper había elegido para él, con la camisa de color rojo. No podía evitar llevar la mano a su bolsillo para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar. Y abrió la caja para asegurarse que el anillo estaba perfecto._

 _Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Tony llegara, después de una reunión que Pepper había puesto estratégicamente para ayudarle. La mujer obligó al castaño a ir y luego lo obligó a ponerse un traje, con la camisa de color azul._

 _Cuando Tony entró en la terraza le dio un vistazo de arriba a abajo a su acompañante y se echó a reír._

 _"Esto" Dijo Tony señalando primero su camisa y luego la de Steve "Esto ha sido cosa de Pepper, ¿cierto?"_

 _Steve le miró y sonrió cuando el castaño se acercó a él._

 _"Completamente" dijo Steve._

 _"Estás muy guapo y sexy, Stevie" Y cuando pensaba que Tony no podía sonreír más, lo hizo. Y los nervios de Steve se esfumaron de repente. Porque esto era lo que quería._

 _Steve le rodeó con los brazos y pegó su frente a la de Tony. Los ojos del moreno lo miraban con expectación y él no podía dejar de pensar que Tony era la persona más maravillosa del mundo._

 _"Cásate conmigo" soltó Steve, dejando completamente de lado todo el discurso cursi que había preparado. Sin arrodillarse. Sin anillo. Nada. Solo miró los ojos de Tony y tuvo la necesidad de soltarlo._

 _Tony lo miró un poco sorprendido, pensando que era una broma, pero al mirar a su acompañante supo que no era una broma, para nada. Y sin dejar de lado ese porte natural y evitando los nervios que le habían entrado al escuchar a Steve le respondió._

 _"De ti, Steve, con esos ideales tuyos esperaba al menos un bonito anillo." A Steve no le molestó el comentario de Tony, sabía que el genio hacía ese tipo de comentarios cuando estaba nervioso. Solo le miró más profundamente._

 _"Tienes razón, lo siento"_

 _Y ahora sí que metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la caja donde estaba el anillo. Dorado. Simple. Perfecto._

 _Abrió la caja y se arrodillo ante Tony. Éste miró todo sorprendido. Realmente pensaba que Steve se lo había dicho sin pensar. Pero ahora arrodillado y mostrándole ese anillo se quedó sin palabras._

 _"Tony" Empezó Steve._

 _"Sí" Tony no le dejó terminar. Ni empezar. Él ya sabía la respuesta. Se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de Steve y se abalanzó a su cuello besándole. "Sí, sí, sí" Decía entre besos. Y Steve lo abrazó con más fuerza._

 _"Te amo."_

 _"Yo también te amo, Steve."_

"Esto es una mierda, Tony. Y algo muy serio, así que escúchame" Steve realmente esperaba que Tony pudiera escucharle "el otro día el médico me habló, me dijo que tenía que pensar en desconectarte, dejarte ir. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto?" Steve ya empezaba a tener los ojos un poco irritados. No quería llorar, no aún.

"Tony, tienes que abrir los ojos. Tienes que despertar de donde sea que estés. Yo no puedo ayudarte desde aquí. Tienes que hacerlo tú solo, ¿entiendes, mi amor?

Yo no quiero firmar esos papeles, cielo. Pero tienes que hacer algo. Un simple cambio. Hazme saber que estás luchando por volver." La voz empezó a quebrársele y tuvo que parar un momento antes de continuar "Yo realmente no sé qué hacer. Tienes toda la vida por delante, eres tan joven, Anthony, tenemos tantos planes. ¿Qué pasa con nuestros planes? No puedo hacerlos solo, de verdad que no puedo..." Y empezó a llorar.

No quería llorar, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Llevaba estos últimos meses llorando y ya no sabía ni cómo es que tenía lágrimas y fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sentía devastado, y culpable. Completamente culpable.

"Tú me diste un hogar cuando desperté en este tiempo. Me diste una familia. Me ayudaste y estuviste a mi lado cuando nada tenía sentido para mí. Lo siento. Siento lo idiota que he sido. Eres mi mundo, Tony. No sé estar sin ti. No quiero estar sin ti. Te amo. Te amo, Tiny."

Con los ojos en lágrimas y la visión borrosa miró como pudo la cara de Tony, con todos esos aparatos que le ayudaban a estar vivo.

Se relajó un poco. La paz de Tony le relajó. ¿Él sufría o no sentía nada? Porque lo último que quería era que sufriera estando así. Y si eso significa dejarlo ir... lo haría.

Un último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza al verlo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No puedes comer donas por esos tubos"

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla y se quedó dormido, con su mano entrelazada en la de Tony.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo.**

 **Supongo que algún día dejaré de haceros sufrir, y a mí también. Jajaja**

 **Un beso, andreetaag.**


	7. Chapter 7

Se encontraban en otra de las reuniones de Shield. Natasha y Clint habían vuelto de una misión corta hacía poco y estaban explicando al resto del equipo algunas cosas que habían pasado.

"Steve está entrando en el edificio, viene hacia aquí. Puedo sentirlo." Wanda hizo saber al resto.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Pregunto Clint mirando por la ventana para comprobar las palabras de la chica.

"Cuando la relación que tengo con una persona es grande, yo puedo sentirla mínimamente sin tener que concentrarme demasiado. Me pasa con cada uno de vosotros. Steve… bueno, su cabeza va tan rápido que me aturde incluso estando lejos."

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio y alto Capitán. Steve entro sin decir nada a nadie. Se sentó en su asiento y los miró detenidamente a todos durante unos momentos.

Wanda se echó atrás intentando poner más distancia entre ella y el Capitán. Empezaba a sentirse mal y no podía permitirse algo así. No ahora.

"Creo que os debo una explicación de las grandes." Fue lo único que dijo Steve.

Fury le miró como diciendo "¿Estás seguro de esto?" y Steve asintió antes de empezar a contar toda la historia. Desde el principio.

"Tony y yo coincidimos un día por aquí, en Shield. Así que fuimos a comer juntos. Después de eso seguimos quedando y nos hicimos muy amigos. Fue algo gradual el darnos cuenta de lo que sentía. Además… yo no quería aceptarlo, ¿vale? Tony era un hombre. Debía de estar confundiendo las cosas. Tampoco sabía si él sentía lo mismo."

"Además Tony era conocido por sus salidas subidas de tono con mujeres." Añadió Fury, Steve lo fulminó con la mirada y haciendo como si no hubiera dicho nada continuó.

"Al final, fue Tony el que dio el primer paso." Steve hizo una media sonrisa al recordar ese día.

 _"Hola, Jarvis, ¿puedo subir al piso de Tony?"_

 _"Bienvenido Capitán Rogers. Por supuesto." La IA respondió tan rápido como siempre._

 _Cuando las puertas del ascensor que llevaban al pent-house se abrieron, Tony lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. Sonrisa que a Steve le encantaba y que últimamente el millonario siempre le dedicaba._

 _"¿Tanto me echabas de menos? Nos vimos hace dos días, Capi. ¿Una cerveza?"_

 _"Me aburría en mi piso." Fue lo que dijo._

 _"Auch, solo soy tu pasatiempo. Eso duele, viejo." Tony respondió poniéndose las manos en el reactor y haciendo un gesto dramático._

 _Pasó casi toda la noche mirando a Tony de reojo. Éste hablaba todo el rato sin parar pero a pesar de eso lo notaba un poco nervioso. ¿A caso el moreno se había dado cuenta de algo?_

 _"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Tony habló con un poco de duda en su voz y pareció arrepentirse por un momento de lo que había dicho. Steve asintió en seguida mientras daba un trago a su botella y el moreno se recompuso antes de continuar. "Tú… ¿sientes algo por mí?"_

 _Tony no era conocido por sus rodeos, no señor. Él era claro, directo y conciso. Steve hubiera preferido estar en el hielo otra vez. Definitivamente, el moreno se había dado cuenta. Su cara debió reflejar el miedo que sentía porque antes de que pudiera decir nada Tony volvió a hablar._

 _"Lo digo porque…bueno, me da la sensación de que estoy recibiendo señales contradictorias de tu parte."_

 _"¿Señales contradictorias?" No pudo evitar preguntar._

 _"Sí, desde hace tiempo. Por ejemplo, hoy estás mirando mis labios todo el rato mientras hablo, pero no haces nada."_

 _"¿Quieres que haga algo?" Steve preguntó con un poco de duda y Tony lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

 _"Quiero que me beses." Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Para Tony lo era._

 _Al principio Steve pensó que tenía que estar quedándose con él, porque eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué probabilidad había, eh? Al parecer bastantes porque cuando salió del pequeño shock inicial se dio cuenta de que Tony iba completamente en serio. Lo miraba expectante esperando su reacción y él no tenía ni idea de que hacer, ¿lo besaba? Se quedó quieto para luego acercarse a Tony lentamente, como dejándole tiempo a echarse atrás, a retractarse de lo que había dicho, pero Tony pareció desesperarse porque terminó con la distancia entre los dos pegando sus labios, sin moverse. Steve abrió un poco la boca por la impresión y Tony aprovechó para besar esta vez su labio inferior, ladear un poco la cabeza y empezar un beso más necesitado.  
_

"Después de eso no empezamos a estar juntos en seguida. Aunque había aceptado lo que sentía por él, yo no quería que nadie lo supiera y eso no le gustaba a Tony. Al final hablamos y decidimos intentarlo, a mi manera. Fury ayudó en eso." Continuó narrando Steve.

"Hablaron conmigo y yo les dije que no dijeran nada. La prensa se les echaría encima. Y a vosotros también. Era una mala imagen para el grupo y era lo que menos necesitábamos." Añadió Fury.

"Otro motivo era que hacía poco que Tony había terminado su relación con Pepper, que por cierto, era la otra persona que lo sabía. Ya sabéis como terminó todo, con el tema de Aldrich Killian y demás. No quería que usaran nuestra relación contra nosotros." Para este punto de la historia estaban todo mirándolo con reproche "Lo sé ¿vale? Usé unas excusas muy tontas para como decía Tony 'ocultar mis principios caducos'. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un idiota." Terminó de explicar.

"No te entiendo, tío." Dijo Sam al final "Si no terminabas de estar convencido ¿Por qué estabas con él? ¿Por qué te casaste?"

"Te juro que cuando me dijeron que iban a casarse quise matarlos." Dijo Fury.

"Yo lo amo ¿vale? Solo… supongo que me acostumbré a estar así. Era fácil, cuando alguien venía a la Torre solo tenía que decir 'Tony estará en el taller. Hace días que no lo veo, y yo he estado en mi piso' y nadie hacía más preguntas."

"¿Has dicho antes que Tony quería que se supiera, cierto?" Preguntó la espía. Steve se sintió pequeño en su silla. Sabía a donde quería llegar su amiga. Asintió sin mirarla.

"¿Crees que Tony hacía algunas cosas para llamar tu atención y que los demás nos diéramos cuenta?" Volvió a preguntarle. Y ahí estaba, lo que había pensado durante todo este tiempo. Todo había sido su jodida culpa. Volvió a asentir.

"Eso significa que piensas que Tony hizo esa estupidez para llamar tu atención. Y por eso te culpas. Si no hubieras sido un cobarde nada de esto habría pasado." Natasha se levantó de su sitio y se puso de pie frente a Steve, apoyando las manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante y mirándolo con crudeza "Pues déjame decirte, Rogers, que sí fue tu jodida culpa. Por tu culpa Tony está en coma. Y si por lo poco que sabemos Tony no despierta, tú lo habrás matado. Vive con eso."

Steve agachó la cabeza, se abrazó a sí mismo y susurró sollozando un suave "Lo sé". Los demás ya no sabían que decir. Natasha había sido bastante dura con sus palabras, aun así parecía que tenía la intención de decir algo más y cuando iba a abrir la boca Bruce puso una mana en su hombro.

"Creo que ya le ha quedado claro, Nat."

 **¡Hola! ¿Han tenido un buen fin de semana?**

 **¿Nat ha sido muy cruel? Soy un poco mala con el pobre Steve.**

 **Quizá parezca que los problemas que había no eran demasiados. Pero yo siempre he pensado que Steve realmente aunque ama a Tony con todo su ser, tiene que tener mucho miedo de lo que siente. Él viene de una época con unos valores donde eso es impensable. Y es más, él como Capitán América es la imagen de esos valores., cosa que pone más presión. No sé. Cosas mías.**

 **¡Espero de todo corazón que os esté gustando!**

 **Un beso, andreetaag.**

 **Pd: ¿Realmente hay alguien por aquí en fanfiction? jaja. Es que no sé muy bien como comprovar eso.**


	8. Chapter 8

Su mano se movía ya por inercia. Lo había dibujado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Aunque lo miraba allí acostado, Steve dibujaba todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos.

Cada vez que recordaba el más mínimo movimiento o gesto del castaño.

 _Después de encontrarse en Shield y salir juntos un par de veces, estaban comiendo una hamburguesa en un local cercano a la Torre Stark._

 _"Esto" Dijo Tony con la boca llena y levantando su hamburguesa "Es la segunda mejor cosa del mundo, viejo."_

 _Steve levantó una ceja antes de preguntar._

 _"¿La segunda? ¿Cuál es la primera?"_

 _"El sexo, evidentemente." Respondió sin pensarlo. Steve se puso rojo de inmediato. Tony no tenía ni conocía la vergüenza._

 _"No tienes remedio, Stark." Dijo Steve al final con una media sonrisa y dándole un mordisco a su comida._

 _"Tony." Fue lo que le respondió el moreno con la boca llena._

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Que mi nombre es Tony. Llámame Tony." Dijo éste con una sonrisa gigante y volviendo a llevarse su comida a la boca._

 _Steve lo miró pensando "Esto sería un buen dibujo. Es como un niño pequeño."_

* * *

 _Cerró el libro que tenía en las manos cuando vio que Tony le lanzó su teléfono móvil, que sonaba insistentemente. Steve lo examinó y miró a Tony con la intención de responder. El hombre era un manojo de nervios._

 _"¡No! Es Pepper."_

 _"Lo sé. He visto su nombre. ¿Sabes, cariño? No soy tan malo con la tecnología como crees." Tony le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. El teléfono dejó de sonar._

 _"Uf, por fin."_

 _"Señor, la señorita Potts se encuentra en el ascensor para acceder al pent-house." Dijo Jarvis._

 _Tony al escuchar eso empezó a correr y se escondió en un lado del sofá._

 _"¿Esto está pasando de verdad?" Preguntó incrédulo sin quitar la vista del castaño "¿Qué quiere?"_

 _"Dile que no estoy." Steve negó con la cabeza lentamente "¡cariño, por favor! Es mala, quiere tenerme todo el día en la oficina firmando documentos."_

 _"¿Tienes que hacer algo mejor?"_

 _"Por favor, cualquier cosa es mejor que eso." Respondió Tony rodando los ojos._

 _"¿Cómo has conseguido mantener toda tu fortuna?" Tony iba a responder pero el sonido del ascensor abriéndose hizo que callara y que mirara a Steve con una súplica silenciosa en la cara._

 _Steve cerró los ojos memorizando esa cara "La dibujaré." Pensó antes de abrir su libro y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada._

* * *

 _Por fin había conseguido aprender a usar la cafetera después de una hora donde el moreno le había enseñado todos los mandos del aparato._

 _Cuando cogió la taza de café se la puso debajo de la nariz para olerlo y sentir lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo por haberlo conseguido sin ninguna ayuda._

 _Al girarse, Tony estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Le miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Y Steve supo que era un brillo de orgullo, como el que él había sentido hace solo unos momentos._

 _Tony se acercó a él y le dio un beso para distraerle mientras le robaba el café de las manos._

 _"Ahora comprobaré si mis enseñanzas han servido para algo, Capiestalactita." Y salió de la cocina mirándole de lado y guiñándole un ojo._

 _Steve solo pudo pensar "Amaría dibujarlo así." Antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cafetera.  
_

* * *

Así que al final, todos esos momentos donde el Capitán quiso dibujarlo, habían quedado plasmados en su cuaderno.

Cuando terminó el dibujo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, salió a tomar aire al balcón.

Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, el aire empezaba a ser un poco más frío. Y estar en un piso elevado no ayudaba a menguar el aire que golpeaba su cara.

Cuando Pepper entró en la habitación y lo vio se dirigió a él, no sin antes darle una mirada a Tony al pasar por su lado.

"Hola Pep"

Pepper puso una mano sobre su hombro haciendo un poco de presión, Steve entendió que ese gesto era un "Tenemos que hablar, y no huyas de mí."

Steve la miró resignándose a escucharla y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que podía empezar a hablar.

"Realmente ya sabes que es lo que te voy a decir"

"Sí"

"Ha pasado más de un año, Steve."

"Lo tengo muy en cuenta." Dijo un poco seco.

Pepper suavizó un poco la mirada y suspiró. Si empezaba así de fuerte no llegarían a ningún sitio.

"¿Por qué no pedimos opinión de otro médico, Pep?"

"¿Otro? Steve, en los últimos meses has enviado su expediente y lo han visto como siete médicos. De los mejores del país. Todos han dicho lo mismo."

"No sé qué más hacer. Estoy un poco desesperado."

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Dijo seria.

"¿Crees que tengo que firmar los papeles para desconectarlo?" Pepper le miró durante un rato sin decir nada. Finalmente habló.

"Creo que debes hacerlo, sí." Steve la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca "Escúchame. Si no ha despertado ahora, es casi imposible que lo haga." Lo miró antes de añadir "Además pienso que estás destrozando tu vida, Steve. Sé que es duro. Para mí también lo es. Pero es hora de pasar página. Estoy segura de que a Tony no le gustaría verte tan mal. Él buscaba tu felicidad por encima de todo."

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme que pase página?" Preguntó un poco incrédulo.

"Steve, mírame a los ojos."

Se volteó y quedó de frente a la mujer. Pepper, miró hacia arriba para mirarle directamente. Su coleta se movió de un lado a otro por el movimiento. Esa mujer era atemorizante. Entendía a Tony cada vez que se escondía de ella. Pero también entendía que era una persona racional, y que solía acertar en todo. Ella había sido el pilar de Tony durante muchos años. Y todo este tiempo también había sido el suyo. Le estaría eternamente agradecido.

"Que pases página no significa que lo olvides. Tony... él..." Pepper puso su mano en el pecho de Steve, y éste puso su mano sobre la de la chica. Apretándola con fuerza. "Tony siempre estará aquí, en tu corazón. Yo sé que tu no podrías sacarlo nunca de ahí."

Steve la abrazó durante largo rato. Después, a través de la puerta abierta, miró a Tony. Esperando que pasara algo antes de que él dijera nada. Pero como siempre, el hombre que estaba ahí durmiendo no hizo ningún movimiento. Así que volvió a mirar a Pepper.

"Lo haré. Hablaré con el Doctor Clayton."

Pepper se puso a rebuscar en su bolso y sacó una carpeta con el símbolo del hospital y el nombre de Tony. Alargando los brazos se la tendió a Steve.

"Ya he hablado con él. Tráelos mañana."

 **¡Hola! Siento que quizá este capítulo quede como un poco de relleno. Pero de verdad necesitaba que Pepper (bendita mujer) le diera una charla a Steve. Además, adoro escribir esos mini-momentos de Steve y Tony. Que aunque Tony "no esté" quizá no se nota tanto porque están estos trocitos… No sé, digo yo…**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Un beso, andreetaag.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pepper había preparado y organizado todo. Una semana después de haber hablado con Steve, y de que éste por fin firmara los documentos necesarios, todos sus amigos se encontraban en una sala del hospital. Esperaban para poder entrar a ver a Tony por última vez. Desde el día del accidente que no lo habían visto.

"Realmente me sorprende que Steve lo haya hecho." Empezó a decirle Natasha a Bruce.

"Pepper le hizo entender que era lo mejor."

Entraron de uno en uno durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Cuando salían, sus caras habían cambiado completamente. Los ánimos del grupo estaban bastante por los suelos. Cada vez que uno de sus amigos salía de la habitación, le dirigía una mirada a Steve, que éste entendía como un "Lo siento." Silencioso.

Habían entrado todos, menos Bruce. Steve se dirigió a él.

"¿No vas a entrar?" Bruce negó suavemente con la cabeza y Steve se sorprendió por eso.

"No me malinterpretes. No quiero verlo así. Prefiero recordarlo a mi manera. Como cuando trabajábamos en el taller, por ejemplo." Steve le dio una sonrisa sincera mientras asentía con la cabeza. Bruce se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de decir "Lo siento, Steve. Siempre pensé que Tony lo superaría. Dios, si fuera por él, ya hubiera estado aquí con nosotros desde hace mucho. Ese hombre siempre se salía con la suya. De una manera u otra. Siempre conseguía lo que quería." Bruce le puso la mano en el hombre a Steve antes de soltar una ligera carcajada "Incluso a ti, Capitán."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Steve con curiosidad y Bruce se sorprendió.

"¿En serio no te lo contó nunca? Pensé que lo sabrías." Steve negó.

"Su héroe de la infancia. El gran Capitán América." Le dijo Bruce levantando los brazos para darle un poco de dramatismo a sus palabras.

 _Tony le había dado permiso para estar en su taller privado. Le dijo "Puedes quitar todos los trastos de esa parte y poner ahí una zona de trabajo para ti."_

 _Bruce, siguiendo las palabras de su "hermano de ciencia", como le había llamado Tony algunas veces, empezó a mover cajas y material._

 _Su sorpresa fue cuando se encontró con una caja, que faltándole una solapa, se podía ver un poco su interior. Un peluche del Capitán América llamó su atención._

 _Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, abrió la caja y no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas._

 _"Ay, Tony... Tony..." Dijo medio riendo y en voz baja._

 _La caja estaba llena de cosas del Capitán América: peluches, disfraces, camisetas, posters y un escudo de juguete. Incluso encontró un par de fotos de Tony de pequeño con uno de los disfraces._

 _"¿Limpiando?" Escucho la voz del castaño acercarse y ya no le dio tiempo a guardar nada. Todas las cosas estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor._

 _Cuando Tony llegó a su lado miró todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Y luego le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Bruce._

 _"Tú me dijiste que quitara todo de esta zona. Y eso hago." Se defendió Bruce._

 _Tony lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada y se agachó para empezar a recoger todo y volverlo a meter en la caja._

 _"¿En serio, Tony? ¿El Capitán?" Bruce no podía dejar de reír._

 _"Ni una palabra de esto. A nadie. Menos a Steve."_

 _"Creo que es adorable. Yo se lo diría."_

 _"Hazlo y no vuelves a ver la luz del día, verde." Bruce, con una sonrisa todavía pintada en el rostro, levantó los brazos en señal de rendición._

"Supongo que si no te dijo nada no habrás visto la caja. Sigue en el taller." Le dijo Bruce después de contarle la historia y ver que su amigo no tenía ni idea. Steve asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Bruce se alejó de su amigo y Wanda aprovechó para acercarse a él.

"Creo que todo sucede por algo, Steve. Quizá esto simplemente tenía que pasar."

"Pues es lo peor que podría pasar."

"A veces, esa es la única manera, Steve." La chica se fue dejándolo solo y él tuvo la sensación de que había algo que le faltaba en esa conversación.

* * *

El equipo se había quedado todo el tiempo en esa sala de espera. Esperando, como su nombre indicaba. Esperaban alguna señal que les dijera que algo estaba pasando en la habitación de su amigo.

El Doctor de Tony salió con dos médicos detrás, pero negó con la cabeza.

"No nos ha dejado. Le hemos dado cinco minutos." Dijo antes de desaparecer por otra puerta.

Poco después volvieron a entrar. Salieron unos minutos más tarde. No dijeron nada. Y todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

El ambiente estaba realmente tenso. Se miraban unos a otros, pero nadie decía nada. Al final, un grito rompió el incómodo silencio que había.

Algunos se levantaron rápidamente. Otros cerraron los ojos y los apretaron con fuerza.

* * *

Steve había entrado a la habitación poco después de que saliera el último de sus amigos. Cada vez estaba más nervioso. La hora se estaba acercando.

Había intentado hacer lo que hacía cada día que iba, pero simplemente no podía. No podía dejar de moverse de un lado a otro sin apartar la vista llorosa del moreno mientras susurraba "Vamos, Tony. Tienes que hacerlo. Vamos, vamos, vamos... Tony..."

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo parar de golpe. El Doctor Clayton entró con otro par de médicos. Se acercaron a Tony, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Steve cogió la mano de su esposo y puso su cuerpo de barrera.

"Esperad, por favor."

Los dos hombres se alejaron un poco cuando el Doctor les hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Cinco minutos."

Y volvió a quedarse solo con Tony.

Situación que duro poco, ya que al poco rato volvieron a entrar. Steve los miró, pero esta vez los dejó acercarse. No podía estar alargando el momento. El Doctor de Tony ya le había explicado como se hacía. Ya estaba un poco preparado.

"Él no va a sentir nada, señor Rogers." Dijo uno de los médicos para intentar animarle. No funcionó.

Entre los dos médicos, y bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, empezaron a quitar todos los cables y tubos que rodeaban a Tony. Cuando terminaron salieron de la habitación.

Todo estaba en completa calma, solo el "pi, pi" que indicaba que su corazón todavía latía rompía ese silenció.

Se sentó en la cama y con cuidado se abrazó a Tony, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Quería sentirlo. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Lo apretó con fuerza. No sabía cuándo había empezado a llorar, pero su vista era un completo borrón. No le importó no poder limpiarse las lágrimas, mantener el cuerpo de Tony entre sus brazos era más importante. Lo mecía suavemente mientras le susurraba al oído "No te preocupes, cariño, todo está bien. Perdóname. Te quiero. Te quiero."

Y con eso, un sonido agudo inundó la habitación. Steve nunca en su vida había odiado tanto un aparato como en ese momento. Apretó el cuerpo de Tony con mucha más fuerza y gritó. Gritó de rabia. Gritó de impotencia. Un grito que contenía todo el dolor del último año. Todo el dolor de perder a la única persona que había amado con toda su alma. Todo el dolor de perder a Tony.

* * *

El día era un verdadero asco. El Sol tocaba cada rincón del suelo. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Ni siquiera el tiempo le dejaba sentirse mal.

Había mucha gente. Pero Pepper había conseguido que no hubiera cámaras grabando ese momento. Era lo último que quería.

Steve no había hablado en varios días. Y se negó a hacerlo en ese momento. No había preparado ningún discurso, porque básicamente, no iba a hacer ninguno. Sus palabras de amor eran solo para Tony, no para los que estaban ahí.

Pepper se puso a su lado. Ella recogió todos los "Lo siento." que la gente le dirigía. Él no quería saber nada de nadie.

Su mirada estaba fija en la caja que tenía delante. La siguió con la mirada cuando empezó a descender. Y la perdió de vista cuando la cubrieron de tierra.

Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó allí. Rodeando sus piernas en un abrazo. Cuando miró a su alrededor ya estaba completamente solo y el Sol había dejado de brillar. Habían pasado horas.

Acarició la tierra con sus manos y se levantó.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, la Torre, se sentó en el sofá. Pero recordó las palabras de Bruce "Supongo que si no te dijo nada no habrás visto la caja. Sigue en el taller." Así que se dirigió hacia allí con la intención de buscarla.

Pero cuando entró, solo pudo quedarse parado, de pie, mirando todo lo que había alrededor, los trajes y todos los materiales. El olor que impregnaba todo y que había sentido muchas veces en el cuerpo del moreno después de pasar horas trabajando.

Su vida sería completamente diferente ahora. Cambiando sus intenciones iniciales, se sentó en el sitio de Tony y dio un par de vueltas en la silla. Sintió un cansancio horrible apoderarse de él, y de la misma manera que había encontrado a Tony infinidad de veces, puso los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos. En pocos minutos ya estaba completamente dormido.

 **Sí, lo sé, lo sé. No habéis leído mal. Seguro que alguien quiere matarme ahora, como yo lo he hecho con Tony. No me odiéis.**

 **Escribí este capítulo escuchando la canción de "Danny Boy" en bucle, que es preciosa. Juro que he sufrido muchísimo. Todo el rato con el nudo en la garganta y los ojos cristalizados. Pero TRANQUIL S todavía no ha terminado. PROMETO que hay final feliz. OS LO JURO.**

 **Un beso, andreetaag.**


	10. Chapter 10

Los golpes en su hombro le hicieron despertarse de golpe. Se sentía como en trance. Wanda lo miró con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

Recordó el sueño que estaba teniendo. Estaba soñando con Tony. Era un buen sueño. Mierda. ¿Por qué lo despertaban? Cuando dormía era el único momento donde Tony estaba con él. En sus sueños Tony seguía tan vivo...

"Tony..." Dijo suave y queriendo volver a dormirse.

"Steve ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Natasha.

"Me encontraba bien. Dios, Tony... "

"Tony no está, Steve" Le cortó Bruce y Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Te crees que no lo sé? Ya querría yo que estuviera. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes." Dijo Steve con la irritación saliendo de sus poros y subiendo las piernas al sofá para abrazarlas, esconder la cabeza entre ellas y acurrucarse.

Bruce lo miró un poco sorprendido y dirigió su mirada a Natasha. Ésta retrocedió un par de pasos antes de girarse e irse por el ascensor de la Torre.

"Steve creo que deberíamos hacerte algunas pruebas en el laboratorio." Bruce empezó a hablar de nuevo.

Wanda lo cogió del brazo y lo aparto de Steve.

"No hace falta Bruce, espera ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con él? Necesito decirle algo." Dijo la chica con un poco de culpabilidad.

Bruce asintió no del todo convencido y salió del pent-house. Wanda se sentó al lado de Steve y puso una mano sobre su espalda, éste no se inmutó y siguió con la cabeza escondida.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de nuevo. Wanda, sentándose en el otro sofá, sonrió de oreja a oreja imaginando lo que venía ahora.

"Natasha me ha di-" Se cortó al ver el estado de Steve "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Steve?" Dijo completamente preocupado.

Steve, que seguía con la cabeza gacha dio un salto enorme y se levantó del sofá en menos de un segundo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Sus ojos todavía borrosos por las lágrimas de antes se abrieron de par en par. Se abalanzó de inmediato al hombre que tenía delante y lo estrujó en un abrazo levantándolo del suelo. Nada tenía sentido.

"¿Stevie?"

"¡Tony! O Dios mío, Tony..." Steve se separó de golpe sin perder el contacto y le cogió la cara para mirarle directamente a los ojos y besarle. Para Steve había pasado más de un año sin sentir esos labios. Una sensación de alivio le inundó de inmediato. Tenía a Tony entre sus brazos de nuevo.

"Espera... ¿ha sido un sueño? No, no, no. Eso es imposible. Yo-Yo... he sentido todo." No podía dejar de mirar los ojos del moreno.

"Yo puedo explicar eso." Dijo Wanda desde el sofá "Como ya te dije, Steve, todo sucede por algo."

Steve la miró mucho más confundido. Eso se lo había dicho en ese supuesto... ¿sueño? Vale, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco.

"Yo estoy un poco perdido. Si pudieras empezar desde el principio, brujita." Dijo Tony, rodeado todavía por los brazos de Steve que no lo había soltado y que cuando habló, le apretaron más contra sí. Tony hizo una mueca.

"No ha sido un sueño. Ha sido... como una visión. Un posible futuro. Algo que podría pasar. Algo que sería muy probable que pasara." Empezó a decir Wanda "El otro día, os vi juntos. Y luego, cuando te toqué..." Dijo mirando a Steve "Sentí todo. Todas tus intenciones. Como te sentías. El no decirlo a nadie. Todos tus miedos. Luego, para asegurarme toqué a Tony." Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al moreno, que seguía sin entender nada.

"Y ahí vi todo lo que podría pasar. Me sentí fatal. Sé que no debería meterme en cosas que no son mis asuntos pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera."

"Yo... Wanda, no siento la línea de lo que ha pasado y lo que no..." Dijo Steve un poco consternado.

"Lo sé. En un par de horas todo estará más claro en tu cabeza. Lo que tienes que entender, Steve, es que esto es como una segunda oportunidad. Ahora puedes hacer las cosas bien ¿entiendes?"

Steve asintió y miró hacia abajo, pensando. Su cabeza era un completo desastre y le dolía como un demonio. Ni siquiera sabía en qué día estaba. Se frotó la cara con las manos y cuando las aparto se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Y mi anillo?" Preguntó "¿No estamos casados? ¿Eso no ha pasado?"

Wanda se rio al ver la expresión del moreno que abrió los ojos de par en par con temor reflejado en ellos.

"¿Casados? ¿De qué hablas, Capi? Por supuesto que no estamos casados."

"Creo que realmente necesito esperar esas horas." Dijo metiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Tony.

"¿Se puede saber que le has metido en la cabeza, niña?" Tony se dirigió a Wanda, que al escuchar las palabras de Tony hizo un movimiento con sus manos y le mostró lo que había visto el rubio.

Cuando volvió a la normalidad se quedó mirándola con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué no se lo mostraste a él así?"

"Lo siento. Tú lo has visto como un espectador. Steve tenía que sentirlo. Sino no serviría de nada." Tony miró al rubio de reojo y le acarició los cabellos.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Steve estaba completamente renovado. Sin apenas dejar a Tony un segundo. Se sentía feliz. Su mente había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿Podemos hablar sobre esto, cariño?" Steve le dijo a Tony.

"Adelante."

"Tenemos que decirlo. A todos."

"Pero cuando hablamos con Fury hace unos meses nos dijo que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Después de lo que te costó convencerme..." Tony lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Lo sé. Pero escucha. No quiero perderte ¿Vale? Fui un idiota. Tú tenías razón. Yo me negaba a aceptarlo porque tenía miedo. Pero ya no más. Te quiero, Tony. No quiero que nada malo te pase."

"Wanda me lo ha mostrado también. Yo hice una estupidez, como siempre." Tony dijo un poco afligido y Steve le cogió la cara para mirarlo profundamente.

"Olvídalo. Empecemos bien. Eso ya no pasará. Te lo prometo."

Tony le dio un suave beso y lo miró sonriendo.

* * *

"¡Hola a todos!" Tony dijo dando un leve saltito entrando en la sala. Había reunido a todos sus amigos en la Torre para comer. Y para decirles que estaban juntos, claro.

Después de haber comido y de estar todos sentados en la mesa hablando de trivialidades y pasando un buen rato, Tony se dispuso a hablar.

"Quiero decirles una cosa." Empezó.

"¿Qué has hecho ahora?" Preguntó Clint.

"Nada. Es algo bueno. Al menos para mí, claro."

"Suéltalo ya." Le espetó Bruce.

"Impacientes." Dijo antes de decir "Estoy saliendo con alguien. Desde hace bastante tiempo, además. Es algo completamente serio."

Todos lo miraron un poco raro, sin comprender porque tenía que decirlo así. Tony ya había estado con alguien otras veces y nunca lo había anunciado de esa forma. Steve tenía una media sonrisa en la cara pero estaba temblando al mismo tiempo. Tony era un caso, tenía que darle miles de vueltas a todo.

"Oh, bueno... ¿Felicidades? No comprendo que tiene que ver con el equipo." Dijo al final Natasha.

"Es que... estoy con alguien importante."

"¿Importante?"

"Sí, algo así como... un hombre del pasado que todo el mundo adora y se llama Capitán América."

Todos se quedaron un momento mirándolo hasta que cambiaron la mirada hacia el rubio, que estaba al lado de Tony. El moreno le había cogido la mano y Steve solo asintió con un rubor enorme en la cara.

* * *

"Eres bastante cruel, cariño ¿No podías decirlo y ya?"

"Sabes que me gusta el drama."

Tony se metió en la cama donde Steve lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando se puso debajo de las sabanas, el rubio lo abrazo en seguida, poniéndose encima de él y dándole suaves besos por su cara y su cuello.

"Bueno..." Habló el moreno después de un rato "¿Conque casados, eh? Ni se te ocurra pedírmelo igual la próxima vez. Como te he dicho, Wanda me lo ha mostrado también. Así que lo sé todo."

Steve soltó una carcajada. Estaba realmente en la gloria ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Con Tony a su lado.

"Solo nos faltaba tener un bebé." Tony dijo divertido, pero a Steve le brillaron los ojos como nunca.

"A mí eso me encantaría, en realidad." Dijo el rubio.

"Frena, Soldado. Era una broma."

"Ya veremos." Le respondió antes de empezar a besarle de nuevo y no dejarle añadir nada más.

 **¡Hola! ¿Veis como no era para tanto? Espero que al final os haya gustado como termina todo. Yo en realidad no quería que Tony muriera, pero sí quería… así que busqué un… ¿punto medio? Jajaja**

 **Tengo pensado hacer un epílogo. Pero realmente no sé si podré tenerlo para mañana. Pero el viernes SEGURO. Para empezar bien el finde. Si alguien quiere algo en concreto… ¡Puede pedirlo!**

 **Me gustaría saber opiniones en general de la historia, ya sabéis, para intentar mejorar todo lo posible.**

 **Un beso, andreeaag.**

 **Pd: En serio, lo del epílogo lo digo en serio. Si alguien quiere alguna situación o algo, que me lo diga y ¡lo intentaré!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sentado en el sofá del pent-house empezó a dibujar, y como muchas veces, terminó haciendo un dibujo de Tony.

Estaba feliz con su vida ahora. Poco más de un año después de la visión que Wanda le había mostrado, Steve le pidió matrimonio a Tony. El moreno aceptó después de un par de bromas y Steve no podía estar más contento.

La ceremonia se celebró unos meses más tarde. Simple, pero bonita. Solo estaban en ella sus amigos más cercanos.

Steve, con una sonrisa dibujaba el recuerdo que tenía de Tony de ese día.

 _No podía dejar de mirar lo guapo que estaba Tony, a su lado, con un traje negro y chaleco azul cielo. Estaba completamente embobado._

 _"Pueden besarse."_

 _Tony alzó una ceja de manera sugerente hacia Steve, que no había dejado de mirarlo como si se le fueran a salir los ojos._

 _"¿Cariño?" Tony lo llamó suave acompañando el sonido de su voz con un leve tirón a sus manos unidas. Steve salió de su ensoñación al notar el tirón._

 _"Te quiero." Dijo Steve todo sonrojado._

 _Tony se acercó y unió sus labios de manera suave y Steve soltó sus manos para cogerle de la cara y profundizar el primer beso como esposos._

* * *

Cuando Tony entró por la tarde en el piso de la Torre no se sorprendió de ver a Steve en el sofá, medio dormido y con su cuaderno de dibujo en su regazo, a punto de caer.

Camino poco a poco hacia él, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata. Intentó quitar despacio el cuaderno de su regazo, pero el rubio notó el movimiento y abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Hola." Le susurró Tony con un sonrisa y sentándose a su lado. Steve lo abrazó.

"Siento llegar tarde. Estaba haciendo algo muy importante."

"Oh. Bueno, no te preocupes. ¿Pasó algo con la empresa?"

"Nada más lejos que eso. Tengo una sorpresa." Steve lo miró de reojo y Tony le sonrió.

"¿Y qué es?" Preguntó el rubio ya sabiendo que no le sacaría ni una palabra.  
"No pienso decírtelo hasta después. Vamos a cenar, anda."

Cenaron sin prisa mientras hablaban de cómo habían ido sus respectivos días. Tony le contaba todas las formas que hizo ese día para evitar a Pepper. Y Steve apenas lo escuchaba mientras pensaba en algo completamente diferente. Tony no podía evitar reír internamente porque sabía que Steve no estaba haciéndole ni pizca de caso.

"¿Sabes que hoy me he besado con Pepper? Ha sido muy intenso."

"Sí. Me alegro, Tony." Dijo de manera monótona. El moreno no siguió su monólogo, esperando a que Steve se diera cuenta del error. Y lo hizo. Abrió los ojos como platos.

"Espera. ¿Qué?" Tony entonces soltó una carcajada.

"¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?" Le preguntó.

"Yo... No. Lo siento. Estoy pensando en la sorpresa. Ni siquiera celebramos nada hoy" Dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirando fijamente a Tony.

"Impaciente. Supongo que podría dártela ahora." Se levantó cogiendo su plato para quitarlo de la mesa "¿Puedes quitar lo tuyo mientras voy a por ella?" Steve asintió.

Cuando Steve terminó se sentó de nuevo, esperando. Tony llegó con un paquete mediano y plano que dejó encima de la mesa antes de sentarse. El rubio lo miró con impaciencia.

"Vamos, ya puedes abrirlo."

Steve no lo pensó dos veces. Cogió el paquete y con cuidado empezó a quitar el papel rojo con arañitas pequeñas. Una carpeta gris con el logo de Shield fue lo que encontró. Steve lo miró dudando.

"¿Papeles? ¿Es alguna broma?"

"¡Claro que no! Mira dentro."

Volvió a dirigir la vista a la carpeta quitando la fina goma que tenía y levantó la tapa. Cogió los documentos que había y empezó a leerlos. Su cara fue cambiando al leer las primeras líneas hasta tener la boca casi abierta. Miró a Tony, que lo estaba observando con una sonrisa. Puso su vista de nuevo en los papeles para luego dejarlos con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa.

"Antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte algo" Empezó Tony "Hemos hablado alguna vez de esto y ya sé que no he sido muy receptivo con el tema. Pero llevaba un tiempo pensando en la posibilidad, ya me había dicho a mí mismo 'Tony, estás preparado' y justo esa semana fui a Shield para unas cosas de la empresa y Fury me contó el caso de este bebé. Los padres eran agentes y murieron los dos. No tiene a nadie. Y entonces una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. Fue como una señal, Steve." Terminó de contarle Tony.

Luego, señalo los documentos.

"Ya sé que no es así como se suele hacer. Es un trámite largo y tedioso. Pero Shield y yo tenemos contactos. Así que ahora solo falta que cojas el boli que te estoy dando-" Dijo mientras le daba un bolígrafo al rubio que tenía la mano un poco temblorosa "-y firmes aquí." Señaló un lugar de la hoja.

Steve por este punto era una marea de sentimientos. Las palabras de Tony le habían vuelto loco. No se esperaba nada de eso. Su cara tenía un brillo especial pero al mismo tiempo estaba en shock. Finalmente, volvió a mirar a Tony para sonreírle y después dirigir su mano al lugar donde tenía que firmar.

"Esto es increíble, Tony." Dijo cuando levantó el bolígrafo del papel.

"Ahora, somos oficialmente los padres de Peter Stark-Rogers."

FIN.

 **¡Hola! Bueno, ahora sí que está terminada.**

 **Muchas gracias a tod s los que habéis leído y habéis llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Un beso, hasta la próxima, andreetaag.**


End file.
